world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
081814KateBeau
chessAficionado CA began pestering abyssalArrow AA at 01:32 -- CA: Beau knocks lightly on Kate's door... AA: She opens it and smiles. "Hello, Beau." CA: Beau smiles back, but it does seem something is on his mind. "Hello Kate, how're you?"... AA: "I am doing well, but you look troubled." CA: "Yes, I've noticed, I wanted to ask for some advice from the resident time goddess, if I may"... AA: "Certainly." CA: Beau steps into the room and sits down, looking at Kate. "I've been looking into the idea of ressurection, and I was wondering about your input. Should I try and revive myself, or the alpha Beau?"... AA: "It doesn't matter." AA: She says nothing else. CA: "Really?"... CA: "I mean..."... AA: "Really." She nods. AA: "You might as well flip a coin on it." CA: "But... deciding something like this on just a coin toss"... AA: "Either way, you'd do well to remember that no matter what you choose, one of your choices will become the alpha timeline." AA: "So, you can agonize over the decision for years, or you can settle it simply and move on." AA: "I'll let you know if it was the right one or not." CA: "Which would you chose?"... AA: She takes out a sheet of paper, writes Him on one side and Her on another. She tosses it into the air and shoots it against the ceiling. The him side faces out. "You." CA: "Please take this seriously! There are key differences between me and her and I can't make this decision on a game of chance"... AA: She pulls out the doom canary. It chirps happilly. AA: "This seems to remain the alpha timeline. My decision stands." CA: "Why are you so indifferent about it?"... AA: "I'm not. I simply recognize that whatever we decide it doesn't matter." AA: "Only the correct Beau will be resurrected in the alpha timeline." AA: "The fact of the matter is, I chose you, by chance, and we remain the Alpha timeline." CA: "Can't you think about this as Kate, and not the Sylph of Time?"... AA: She hummms. "Well, you asked for time advice." She shrugs. "I will attempt it, however." A sigh. "Given that you are stuck to this Ark, and thus have nowhere else to go, I'd still probably choose you. The Beau from our universe is floating about somewhere, and has probably found one of the infinite numbers of Sami's about, given their eternity." AA: "Thus, you, again." CA: "I see, thank you"... AA: She smiles. "Not a problem." CA: "Oh, one more thing, I heard you got a fraymotif?"... AA: She sighs. "Yes, most people are afraid of it." CA: "Why? What does it do?"... AA: "I can swap an injured teammate for a doomed timeline version of them, who was never injured. They become the new Alpha. CA: He laughs nervously. "Well uh, I can see why"... AA: "I'm not going to bust into the whole schpiel about how it's not as bad as you think." CA: "I mean, does the original swap back?"... AA: "I suppose that's possible, but not strictly necessary." CA: "I mean, let me tell you from the perspective of a doomed self"... CA: "How do you think the original would feel?"... CA: They would still be aware of the fact that they got swapped"... AA: "Yours is a special case. You did not know you were doomed." CA: "I mean, I kinda died either way:... CA: *"... AA: "As many of us likely will." AA: "At least in a doomed timeline, you have the luxury of being able to stop fighting and have a pie." CA: "Yeah, and then what?"... CA: "Accept you just got swapped out for a spare player?"... AA: "For a completely identical set of players who have nearly identical memories as those you left behind." AA: "Honestly they should just be happy they're alive, my fraymotif could put them in a situation where their condition could be stabilized." AA: "What would you do given a situation where your friend was sliced in half, for instance?" CA: "I would have the sylph heal them"... CA: "Look, if you plan on using this, just make sure you swap the original back"... AA: "I'm not sure that would be possible or advisable." CA: "Fine. Whatever, just don't use it too willingly... I just fear that you've become too absorbed in the timelines that you've forgotten yourself"... AA: "I'm not going to swap someone over a paper cut, Beau." AA: "They should be getting strangled to death by a noose made of their own intestines before I'd jump to using it." AA: "Especially considering everyone's aversion to it." CA: "Ok, thank you"... CA: "I'm sorry, for getting uppity about it" He heads over to the door. "You stay well"... AA: She smiles. "You as well. Come back sometime." CA: "I'll try" He leaves the room...